


A Whole New World

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as all hell. </p><p>'I longed for a whole new life, but nothing prepared me for what I found.'<br/>Shy writer Darcey Bussell has clung for years to her safe, suburban world, until she receives a mysterious invitation to an infamous writers’ retreat. Her urge to leap into the unknown is at once terrifying and irresistible. Shocked, yet wildly drawn to the lavish, pleasure-seeking lifestyle of those around her, Darcey knows that these eight weeks will change her forever. Swept up in a maelstrom of lust, obsession and jealousy, Darcey finds herself torn between her need for two very different people in a love triangle where she will either be cherished — or consumed.</p><p>(I basically ignored the whole jealousy/choosing thing.... you have been warned)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taking A Leap Of Faith.

The silence of the house made it all the more clear how alone she was. Darcey had been living alone for years. She had always been focused on her writing, focusing on where she would be and who she wanted to become. She had never really had time to try to find love and, even if she had had the time, she was far too shy to really take a chance on love. At least, she had been, until now. When the post had arrived she had been surprised to see that someone besides her writing circle and her publisher had written to her. 

The invite sat on the table where she had put it after reading it. The retreat was infamous but she wasn't sure if she was brave enough to take a chance on going, the urge was very much there but she was nervous. Last time she had followed an impulse she had been shocked by how much she had been hurt. 

Now, after she had thought it through, she knew she had to say yes to it. She wanted to take chances, why not start with this? Eight weeks wouldn't have to change her. The pull of the chance to become someone new was irresistible. She had given in to the pull, taking a leap of faith and agreeing to go. 

She had three weeks to prepare.


	2. At The Retreat.

The day had passed in an almost haze. She had arrived early in the morning, meeting many of the people she would be spending the next eight weeks with, not a single one seemed too interesting just yet, but then there were supposed to be more arrivals later. Having spent a while in her bedroom, unpacking and setting up her writing desk, she had made her way back down. She had been a little surprised by how instantly she had found herself staring at two women. Women who clearly knew one another, but were not definitely friends. Where she was pale and shy, the two women she was facing seemed to be very confident. Her outfit was plain and she was aware she looked a little virginal. After so long of being alone, she knew she had to take a chance and follow her impulses. She had been surprised, shocked even, to see where she was staying and how used to it everyone else was, they seemed to accept how lavish their lives were, but for her it was something of a culture shock. She had lived alone in her small house ever since her parents had died. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but this wasn't it. Yes, she was excited to be here but she wasn't sure just why she was so desperate to see just these specific two women, either alone or together. The fact that the whole retreat seemed to treat the writers and their rooms as a way to take pleasure, and even seek pleasure, had surprised her. She knew, with her pale brown hair and deep brown eyes, she did stand out amongst the group but she still wasn't sure if she was brave enough to approach them. 

She had chosen at the last minute to look away, walking away. Her simple outfit and pale skin would do better out in the gardens rather than here with almost everyone inside. She had been alone for moments before someone fell into step beside her. She had flinched, hating that her shy and nervy nature was so clear even now and yet as she found herself staring at the other woman, she was glad that she had joined her. This woman, Erin, as she had been introduced to the group, seemed calm and confident. It seemed that Erin had taken very little time to settle in, choosing to meet people after she had sorted her rooms out. Erin's pale tan skin was a little darker than her own almost flawless ivory skin, but she found that she was far more drawn to the woman's dark brown, near black, hair and soft blue eyes, eyes that seemed full of ice. Erin was wearing a simple dress, it fell softly over her curves but finished far higher than Darcey herself would ever have dared wear. She was smiling as she slipped an arm through Darcey's, clearly laying a claim, although it was fairly clear that even if she had laid a claim it wouldn't stop other people looking at her. Despite herself, and how shy and nervous she still felt, Darcey couldn't help but be a little pleased that Erin had chosen her. It had been clear the second Erin had been introduced that she was one of the 'big fish' here. To be chosen when she was one of the few who had never been to this retreat before was a big compliment. Silence had fallen as they walked, Erin clearly happy to just give Darcey time to relax. It had not been too needed to talk, they both knew plenty about each other and had sent several letters back and forth before now. Erin moved with a very clear awareness of her body, the kind that was more akin to a dancer. Then, before she really knew anything else, they had been joined by a third person. 

Darcey had shivered a little at the feel of a hand on her back, her eyes shifting from Erin's to see just who was walking with them. Erin's smile had made it clear she knew the other person, although since Erin had been one of the people who had clearly taken part in all of the retreats she knew almost everyone. Darcey's breath had caught slightly as she allowed Katie, the other woman who she had been drawn to, to slip an arm through hers. Katie, whilst just as tall and thin as Erin, had a different way of moving and standing that made her seem almost more on edge. Although it was clear that Katie was very much in charge of how this went, it was clear that when it came to the relationship the two women already had Erin was very much the one in charge. Katie moved gently all the same, laying a claim that was more of a question. Darcey had found that, despite the way Katie wore a simple white shirt and jeans, and had left her slightly curled and nut brown hair loose, she was more taken by the color of Katie's eyes. She was very aware she was staring and yet Darcey couldn't help but get a little lost in Katie's gentle sea-colored eyes, they were the same blue-green as the cleanest sea that Darcey had ever seen. The two had continued to walk with her for a while, letting her get used to their company, before Erin suggested the three of them head inside, or find a little private space somewhere in the grounds. Despite everything, despite the way that jealousy threatened to sweep over her that Erin and Katie had known each other a lot longer than she had ever known them and that it would always be that way, and the impending threat of obsession with these two women, she knew she had to let herself hope, and wish, that she could be with them, not choosing one or the other, but both. She had known the second she saw how rooms were laid out that it was very much an open-door policy when it came to rooms unless someone had already chosen who they wanted for the night and yet, she had not exactly expected to settle in so fast. She had also not expected to fall so fast and so hard into the impending swell of need and want. It was a new level of lust that she, despite her few attempts at love, had not expected, not from herself at any rate. All the same, she wanted these two women, now. It had been all too easy for her to agree to go with them when Erin and Katie suggested they take Darcey back to the room they shared. After so long on these retreats they had become a hidden couple, known to be together at the retreat and in the writing circle they shared but hidden from the public. Katie had been the one to explain how they had come to choose Darcey, that they much preferred to take chances with new girls, that none of the others had been quite what she wanted, what they wanted, but that they were very much hoping that, if it all worked out, Darcey would become their live-in pet, not just at the retreat but for the rest of her life. All she had to do was trust them. 

Her life had changed the second she agreed, to let them have control of her, to trust them, to let them move her into their rooms if that first night had gone well. 

Darcey had been surprised by just how easily she had been swept along on a tide of emotion and lust, giving not just her trust but her body over completely to Erin and Katie. Both women had proven trustworthy, tender and determined and, even as she rested, watching the two of them together, she knew they were not shutting her out. Romance had blossomed early, by the end of the first week Darcey was rarely alone and, even when she was, she was able to keep in contact, mostly, with Erin and Katie. Where other relationships bloomed, then fell away, she remained attached to Erin and Katie. Not just for the nightly love-making but in general. She had blossomed under their care and love, finding the strength early in the second week to tell them about how alone she had been, about how the two of them and their books had been the only companions she had had for years, that she had been entirely sure that she would be alone even here and that she had never expected to find love, much less that she might find two people, not just one, that loved her and cared. Much as they all stayed as very much a team, it was clear that other groups and single people were getting jealous. 

Darcey had found herself cornered in the dining area late one evening, her desperate pushing only serving to anger the other woman. Rough hands over her body only drew a scream and soft sobs. It was the fourth week, she had not been alone since the first day, not truly, until now. Now this woman had moved in and proven Katie's point. She needed to stay close to them both, some of the other women had been predatory. Her desperate cries for help brought Erin to her just as the other woman had been tangling a hand into Darcey's hair, having already left an, already bruising, bite-mark on her neck. The fight had been short and Erin had been quick to lead her back to the bedroom, curling her safely into the space between herself and Katie, talking in a low murmur even as she filled Katie in. Katie's response had been a soft kiss against her shoulder, arms tightening around Darcey's waist as she drew her in closer, sensing that Darcey was still trembling. Erin had settled closer, gently pulling Darcey into a kiss, her lips brushing lightly over Darcey's, a claim but also a reminder that, no matter what, she was safe. The gentleness of Katie's arms around her waist and Erin's light, but rough, hands stroking over her, reclaiming her and proving that, despite the intended assult and attack she was still alive, still safe and still very much able to feel loved and needed and to let herself feel pleasure under another woman's touch, had eased a lot of her fears. When they had finished Erin had moved to press closer, her arm wrapping around both Darcey and Katie, tucking Darcey into her chest and letting her leg slip over both Darcey's and Katie's in an intimate claim of ownership, sheltering Darcey as she slept, letting her rest even when the fear of what had happened could easily threaten her ability to sleep. Darcey had woken the next morning still sheltered safely between the two women. It may have been the fourth week but it was clear that she had been claimed for the rest of her natural life. Where people would have called it an obsession, where Darcey herself would have called it an obsession, she had known the moment that lust had turned to more. 

The rest of the four weeks had been a battle of not letting herself loose sight of why she was there. To write. Whilst also enjoying herself. The two women she had become the pet for, the third lover for, were special and had woven their way into not just her life but her writing so easily that it felt natural. Yes, it was perhaps an obsession, she knew that, but she had never known that she could let herself feel so deeply for anyone else. She had been torn at first, wondering if she truly loved them both when they were both so very different, or if she was simply staying with them because they had rescued her. She could have let herself be consumed by doubts, but she had chosen to believe that she did truly love them both, that her obsession with writing and finishing her novel in the day whilst spending her nights tucked safely in her lover's arms was allowed, that she could truly be happy, that she was cherished. As the next four weeks had passed she had become all too aware that she had run the risk of having to choose between people and had come out all the better by not having to choose.


End file.
